The goal of this research is to understand how study coordinators in clinical research deal with recruitment, informed consent, and retention of subjects. The focus is on potential conflicts between obligations to the PI and the study to increase recruitment and obligations to subjects who may be ambivalent. This year seven focus groups were conducted, including thee at UNC-Chapel Hill, two at NIH, and two of study coordinators who work in for non-academic based research groups. The transcripts of these focus groups are in the process of being coded.